


Something Like A Miracle

by afteriwake



Series: Unpredictable [6]
Category: CSI: NY, House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House realizes just what's going on with Cameron, and Danny asks her an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **7_crossovers** Theme Set #2 ( _Cliches_ ), prompt #4 (" _Love Conquers All_ ").

"I'm sorry."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and Danny just scowled. She had been sitting next to him, asking for the information House wanted so desperately, trying to get as much background on Louie as she could. He'd been doing okay...choked up a few times, but generally he was talking without being too emotional, something she gathered he had to do a lot for his job. She had it the same way, that sense of detachment even when the case got personal.

"No you're not," he said simply.

"What does it take for you to accept an apology?" House said, lifting his cane up into the air.

"A better apology?" Danny said. "You know, one of those meaningful, 'I fucked up' kind of things. Not sure if you know how to do that, really," he added.

"Fine. I beg your forgiveness, oh mighty NYPD cop, now will you please let me examine your brother?"

Danny kept scowling, but he got up and walked over to House. Cameron's eyes widened...she was expecting the worst. Danny stopped a few inches in front of him and House actually looked a little scared. "You hurt him, I hurt you," he said simply.

He looked down when he felt Cameron's hand on his arm. "He won't hurt him," she promised. He nodded and then looked at House, his face perplexed. 

"He better not."

\---

"You like him."

Cameron snapped her head up and looked at House. "Like who?"

"The detective. You actually like him." House pulled up a chair and sat across from him. "He's grouchy and rude and a bit on the brutish side, but you like him. And by like I mean you _like_ him like him."

"Are we in elementary school or something?" she asked, putting her pen down on her paperwork. "House, you don't know anything about the situation."

"I know you're getting close. And I know as soon as his brother wakes up he's gone. You're going to have to deal with that, because Lord knows I don't want to have to deal with a broken-hearted--"

She reached over and slapped him. House took the slap and looked back, stunned. "Shut. Up." she said quietly. "Don't talk to me. Anything you need to tell me, tell Cuddy." She pushed back her chair, stood up and left the room.

His eyes followed her, and he grinned. His theory was right; she was starting to fall for the detective. Didn't matter if it cost him a burning cheek, he knew it was true. He took perverse knowledge in that fact, because he had actually meant what he'd said: when Louie Messer woke up, which could be any day now, Danny Messer would be leaving.

With that thought, his grin dropped a little. He really didn't need her to fall apart. Even though he wouldn't admit it, she was good. She was one of the best in her field and that's why he'd picked her for his team. She wasn't going to be any good if her mind was somewhere else, somewhere it probably shouldn't be.

\---

"So he says your brother's brain simply shut down. There was probably chloroform on the pillow which knocked him out, and then he was smothered. As soon as his brain realizes there isn't a threat any more, he'll wake up." Cuddy paused. "There's no guarantee there won't be damage. He may never get back up to where he had been."

Danny nodded slowly. "He's always going to be damaged. Doctors at Trinity were able to tell us that much." He slumped in his chair. "Thank you, Dr. Cuddy."

She nodded. "Have you seen Cameron, by any chance?"

He shook his head. "Not since she left after House left."

"She's disappeared. She slapped him and then left."

He grinned a little. "She did? Good for her." He paused. "Need to grab a bite. Could anyone..."

"I'll wait here with him, keep House away."

"Thank you." he said, getting up out of his chair. Cuddy watched him walk out of the room and smiled. He knew where Cameron was, and he was going to find her.

\---

"Heard you slapped House."

She whirled around and looked at him. He was carrying two cups of coffee and walking towards her. "Who told you?"

"Dr. Cuddy." He shrugged slightly. "This place...gossip seems to fly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She turned back to her view of the parking lot. "One of those for me?"

"Yeah. Last time I brought coffee up here I ended up not getting any. Figured I'd come prepared." He got up next to her and set the coffee next to her hand. "Why'd you slap him."

"He was saying I liked you."

"Well, don't you? I mean, we're not at each other's throats anymore..."

"Not that kind of like," she said quietly.

"Oh." He looked out at the parking lot. "Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you like me like that?"

"I...don't know."

"I can live with that. Don't know exactly what's going on, but..."

"Even if I did like you that way, you're going back to New York, so it really wouldn't matter." She took a sip of her coffee. "I mean--"

"He's staying up here. I was talking to Dr. Cuddy earlier and there's long-term care up here like there was at Trinity. If he gets back up to where he'd been then I'll have him put into a place in New York, but I want a good eye kept on him. I trust the people up here." He looked at her. "Funny, as pissed off as I was at you before, you're one of the people I trust the most."

"Danny..."

"Let me finish, all right?" He took a drink of his own coffee. "Not saying I actually want anything right now, but when I'm up here, maybe we can get dinner or something."

"Dinner?" She turned to him and smiled, and his own grin got bigger. "I can live with that."

"Throwing my words back in my face, are we?"

She laughed. "Something like that." She turned away again. "Why were we fighting in the first place, anyway?"

"I think we just got off on the wrong foot and then rubbed each other the wrong way."

"Sounds like--" Her pager went off and she looked down at it. "It's Cuddy."

He sobered up. "She's with Louie right now."

"I doubt it's bad news," She said. At least, she hoped it wasn't bad news. They both rushed for the door and hurried down the stairs. After a few minutes they burst into the room and saw Cuddy standing over the bed. "What happened?" Cameron asked.

"He's awake," she said, grin on her face. "Danny, he's awake."


End file.
